


Your Lips On My Skin - Later that same day...

by BiP



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Post-Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: So I had klutzy_girl for my MFD 2020 - and then I magically got her for RarePairs pinch hit as well and I had to continue the story!Kaia and Claire's reunion, post Galaxy Brain.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Your Lips On My Skin - Later that same day...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



Jody, bless her heart, had offered to take everyone out to dinner to give them some time alone, but Claire just kissed her on the cheek and declined. “I’ll be in town, you can reach me by phone, and neither of us will disappear, I promise.”

“You know me too well,” Jody said. “I can’t help but worry.” 

“I know,  _ mom _ .” She emphasized the word, just to make Jody smile, and it worked. 

“Fine, go. We’ll see you … tomorrow. For dinner, at least, yeah?”

“Sure.” And Claire and Kaia had driven off, alone together for the first time in years. Maybe since that first magical night, sharing scars. 

“So what do you want to do first? Can I feed you?” Small talk was never Claire’s strong suit. 

“Dean bought me a cheeseburger-”

“Of course he did.”

“-but I spent like _a year_ thinking about crab rangoon.”

“Golden Harvest it is, I’ll call and order and it’ll be at the hotel right after we are.”

“You don’t need to do this for me, you know,” Kaia said, hesitant. Meaning more than just food. 

“Yes I do. It’s for me, too. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”  _ How much a part of me went missing when you did _ , Claire does not say. She grabbed Kaia’s hand, instead, and brought it to her lips. 

“Claire, watch the road, not me,” Kaia said, but she smiled. 

  
  
  
  


The food arrived while Kaia was in the shower - “A shower, Claire! Clean, warm water, that doesn’t have freaky leech-things in it, or come with a side of ‘what’s lurking behind that bush’! And it  _ smells good _ !” Claire made a note to move them to a room with a soaking tub tomorrow, and stop at the store to get all the bubble bath. 

By the time Kaia emerged, using what was probably every drop of hot water in the entire hotel, Claire had arranged a lovely table for them. She had even run downstairs and picked flowers from the front entry, with no shame. 

Kaia had other ideas. 

She pressed herself, warm and wet and naked, against Claire’s fully-clothed body. Claire hadn’t even taken her boots off yet, didn’t want to assume anything. She ran one hand up Kaia’s neck and into her damp curls, pulling her close and opening herself to her. They stayed like that for a long time, just standing in the suite, lost to everything but re-learning each other. 

Finally, Kaia shivered. Claire laughed and pulled away, taking Kaia by the hand and leading her to the bedroom. “So, we’re ignoring food, I see.” Kaia followed, but stopped long enough to steal one rangoon; she popped it in her mouth while Claire joyously stripped, throwing her clothes in the corner and landing in the middle of the big king bed with a bounce. 

“Come here, you,” she said, opening her arms wide. Kaia jumped in with her, and they were a tangle of laughter and limbs rolling over each other on the clean white sheets. 

Finally, Claire landed underneath Kaia and they were still a moment, suddenly serious, looking into each other's eyes with wonder. Kaia cupped Claire’s face in one hand, bringing their mouths together again. As they kissed, her hand slid down Claire’s side, cupping her breast and teasing her thumb across the nipple, which caused Claire’s hips to buck. They both moaned. 

Kaia’s mouth followed the trail of her hand, little biting kisses down Claire’s neck, over the swell of her breasts, circling but not quite touching her nipple again until Claire was shaking with want. She cried out when Kaia finally took it in her mouth, sucking gently, her hand pinching the other nipple. Claire loved to have her nipples played with, and Kaia hadn’t forgotten. 

Finally Kaia continued her kisses, down to the spread of Claire’s legs, kissing down the back of her thigh before finally lapping her tongue up her center, spreading her open. She slipped one finger into the heat of Claire as she moved, alternating between light licks and sucking at Claire’s clit, until she was begging. She added two more fingers just as Claire came, writhing beneath her, crying out her pleasure, again, and again. 

Kaia repeated her journey back up Claire’s body, until Claire grabbed her and pulled her up to her mouth, kissing her deeply. Kaia straddled her, and when Claire slipped a hand between them, she sat upright, while Claire rubbed at her most sensitive spots. Unwilling to go without kissing, Claire sat up as well, one hand under Kaia and the other wrapped tight around her, as though she would slip away without warning. She might be crying, but her face was buried in the soft, sweet join of Kaia’s shoulder and neck,  _ home _ , where she never thought she’d be again. Kaia’s hands tangled in her hair, moaning her name, and Claire didn’t care if anyone saw her crying. 

As Kaia came down, she kept her hands on Claire’s face, pulling her so close they were breathing each other’s air. She wiped away the tracks of tears. 

“I missed you so much,” Claire whispered against Kaia’s mouth. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. I’m never leaving again,” Kaia replied.

They were silent a moment, both amazed and wondrous at this gift they’d been given. Then, Kaia’s stomach growled. 

“In fact, let’s never leave this bed,” Claire laughed, and tumbled Kaia over. 

“But...Chinese food,” Kaia whined. “Crab rangooooooooooon….”

Claire hit her with a pillow.

  
  


After rinsing off, and, okay, maybe a _little_ more kissing, they sat and ate together, wrapped in robes. Kaia moaned over every new dish in a way that made Claire’s thighs clench,  _ again _ . 

“I’ve had nothing but lizards and grass for what feels like forever, this is amazing.” 

Claire picked at a dish of ta chin and just stared. How was this possible? How was she so incredibly lucky? 

Kaia looked up, caught her staring. “Stooooop,” she said, and threw a fortune cookie at her. Claire laughed and cracked it open.

_ Become who you are. _

In the fine tradition of laughing at fortunes from a cookie, she said, “Well, this is vague,” but honestly she felt closer to her real self than ever, sitting here with Kaia. Happy. She could get used to this. 

Kaia opened hers, and smiled, holding it out to Claire. 

_ Love can last a lifetime, if you want it to.  _

Claire looked at Kaia, and knew that it was true - and no rift, no alternate dimension, not even Chuck Himself would change it.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you, mia_ugly, for wrangling the tenses that hate me so.


End file.
